


Underneath It All

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pointless fluff, cas has a crush, so damn fluff, soooooo bad at tags, there is pretty much no reason for this to exist but it sill does, this thing was impossible to come up with a title for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: It was a Wednesday when Dean's favorite t-shirt, a light gray AC/DC one from some concert that nobody probably even remembered any more, went missing. Or, at the very least, it was a Wednesday when Dean looked through his dresser drawers and closet for it and couldn't find it. That's basically the same thing, right?

 
Dean's favorite shirt seems to have been misplaced. Oh, I wonder where it could ever be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it would seem the fluff writing bug has bit me. This is basically pointless fluff, and I'm pretty sure I should feel ashamed, but I can't seem to. But at least you guys get adorable fluff out of the deal, right?

It was a Wednesday when Dean's favorite t-shirt, a light gray AC/DC one from some concert that nobody probably even remembered any more, went missing. Or, at the very least, it was a Wednesday when Dean looked through his dresser drawers and closet for it and couldn't find it. That's basically the same thing, right?

It wasn't crumpled up under the bed (though he did find three socks and a different t-shirt while under there). It wasn't in the laundry area, or the bathroom area. Not in any of the empty rooms, which he knew it wouldn't be, but he checked anyway because dammit, it was his favorite shirt. He looked pretty much everywhere inside the entire bunker other than Sam's and Cas' rooms. It wasn't even in Baby (which would have been even stranger than being in one of the empty, unused rooms, but again, he checked anyway, just to make sure).

Finally, he let out a loud sigh and gave up, knocking on Sam's door. There was a muffled “Come in” from the other side, so Dean let himself in, closing the door behind him. Sam paused whatever it was he was watching on Netflix and turned around on the bed to face Dean. “Yeah?”

“Hey, this is going to sound really weird, but have you seen my old AC/DC shirt anywhere?” Dean, feeling really flustered at this point even though it was just a freaking t-shirt, glanced around halfheartedly, even though there'd be no way it was in here. At Sam's confused expression, he clarified “The gray one.”

“Oh yeah, that one,” Sam responded. He looked like he was thinking for a few seconds, then shrugged. “No clue. Maybe ask Cas? He's been bored lately and exploring. Might've see it somewhere.”

Dean thanked him and headed out in search of Castiel. It took him a few minutes to find him, since he wasn't in the room they'd given him when he moved in a few weeks ago. When Dean finally found him, he was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said when he walked through the door. For once, the angel wasn't wearing his trademark coat and suit jacket, though the loose tie was still dangling from his neck. For some reason, that always made Dean smile.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel responded, before taking a sip of water.

If Dean didn't know any better, he'd say the guy looked a little nervous. Probably just imagining things, he told himself. “Hey, I can't find one of my shirts. Have you seen it anywhere?”

Castiel looked legitimately nervous now, and sat his glass down next to the sink. “Umm...” He started softly, not actually looking Dean in the eyes. That alone set off some warning bells in the hunter's head. “No, I have no idea where it could be.”

Not sure what Cas was guilty of, but definitely knowing he was guilty, Dean tried further. “That gray one. Had AC/DC on it? It's my favorite one, but I can't find it anyway.”

Cas just shook his head and continued to avoid Dean's eyes. Was that... sweat? What the hell did the angel do with his shirt that was a good enough reason to be this nervous?

Enough was enough. “Hey, if you messed it up or something, I don't care. Just lemme know what happened to it.”

“I... didn't mess it up,” Cas said softly, his face starting to show a blush around the edges.

Now Dean was starting to get really confused. If Cas didn't destroy it, why was he acting like he'd committed the worst crime imaginable? “Then where is it?” Dean asked, trying to make it sound more gentle and less accusatory.

“It's.... Umm...” Cas stuttered, before finally starting to unbutton his shirt. Dean just stared, before he finally realized what was happening. Underneath the white button up shirt that Castiel always wore was the faded and slightly frayed light gray collar that Dean knew too well. The angel stopped unbuttoning about halfway down, the logo peeking out from behind the tie that had been pushed aside slightly.

Dean was seriously not following any of this. “Why?”

Now Castiel's whole face turned bright red. He muttered something, but it was said in such a low voice that Dean couldn't make out any of the words.

“Try that again?”

At this point, Cas was so nervous that he actually started shuffling his feet. And here Dean thought only little kids getting in trouble did stuff like that. “It,” he started, then paused for what felt like eternity. Dean was beyond curious at this point. Finally, the angel let out a long sigh, and said all in one rushed breath “Because it smelled like you.” He immediately turned away, bracing himself against the sink.

“It... it smelled like me?” Dean had apparently stepped into a completely different conversation here, because why would somebody want to wear something that smelled like another person? That was the kind of stuff girlfriends did with their boyfriends sweatshirts or something, not...

Ohhhh...

Dean would never call himself a smart man, and when it came to times like these he most definitely had a stupid streak a mile long, but it finally kicked in just exactly what was going on.

But...

“Cas?” He said softly. When the angel turned around, his eyes were wide with fear, the blue even more pronounced than usual. But they told Dean everything he needed to know. He leaned in closer, putting the question he didn't want to ask out loud into his own eyes. When the blue eyes got even wider still, and were followed by the barest hint of a nod, Dean leaned in the rest of the way, just to be met by Cas. The kiss was sweet and innocent, the lightest and most innocent touch of the lips. It only lasted a few seconds before Dean pulled away again.

“Is this oka...” Before Dean even got the chance to finish the question, Cas had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back, crushing their mouths together like a starving man. But Dean was just as starved, if not more so, and pushed himself up against the other man, trying to get as absolutely close as possible.

When they finally had to pull apart to breathe, Dean gave Cas a sly smile. “You know,” he started, pulling out all the stops on the patented Dean Winchester charm, “if this is gonna happen every time you wear my clothes, I have an entire closet full for you to go through.”

The angel just laughed and pulled him back in for round three.


End file.
